Jealousy Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Kuri Yuu
Summary: /UK x JPN/ When England & Japan had started seeing each other, England didn't mind that Japan asked him to keep their relationship a secret. But whenever he sees Japan with a certain loud-mouthed blonde, he can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.


**JEALOUSY MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER**

*SOB* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I promise to actually post more here, since I've got more stories lined up. :P Currently, I'm into Hetalia, and especially obsessing over AsaKiku. Honestly, I've never shipped any other pairing as hard as I ship this one (laugh). It's the pairing that _ruined my life_—I mean, made me find a meaning for my life. 8D

Sorry for rambling, LOL. Onwards with the story~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Arthur & Kiku would have been married by now.

**Information: **England x Japan, rated for slight british swearing on England's behalf & implications, oneshot.

**Notes:  
><strong>"Vee~" – talking  
><em>'Kawaii, aru~' <em>– thinking  
><em><strong>?O?O?O?O?O? <strong>_– scene change

* * *

><p>When England and Japan had started seeing each other, England didn't mind it when the latter had asked to keep their relationship a secret, seeing that Japan was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of the other nations poking into their private business.<p>

The British man also felt the same sometimes, inwardly cringing at the thought of what either America or France would ask him about his relationship with Japan, especially France. Now that he thought about it, he didn't mind it at all that he had to keep their relationship a secret.

But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how close the Japanese man was becoming to some nations. Particularly to a certain loud-mouthed blonde.

Ever since Japan had decided to take steps into westernization, he'd been spending more & more time with the American. England would always ask, casually, how his day with America went, (with Japan oblivious to the fact that England would always use the CIA to track him down to see if he was spending the day with America) with Japan always replying that it was fine & it was time spent well, and not commenting any further. On the other hand, America would blabber non-stop on how 'super-mega-awesome' his day with Japan went.

"We even went to this thing called a 'purikura booth', which at first I thought was kinda gay, but it's actually pretty cool!" America pulled out strips of photo paper for England to see. Sure enough, it was full of America & Japan doing all kind of cute & silly poses. Well, only Japan was the cute one for England. America looked downright stupid.

A certain picture caught the British man's eye. It was showed Japan & America doing the traditional Japanese peace sign, with one of America's arms around Japan's shoulders. England felt a pang of jealousy as he looked over the picture again & again. He wasn't even allowed to hold Japan's hand in public, but America could hold the Japanese man close to him anytime he wanted? Could it be that Japan was cheating on England with his former charge?

'_No way!'_ England scoffed. _'Japan would never cheat on me with that git. Between me & America, I'm the better man in all aspects.' _He started laughing.

"Uhh… Iggy, you alright?" America asked the laughing England, (who had completely forgotten the bespectacled man was there) wondering if Tony had put anything funny in the British man's drink.

_**?O?O?O?O?O?**_

On the day of the next World Conference meeting, England decided to show up extra early, knowing that Japan was always the first one to arrive. Maybe he and the Japanese man could spend some quality time together after the meeting, he thought.

As he neared the conference room, he heard two familiar voices. One was Japan's, and the other was… America's? Feeling the familiar pang of jealousy overwhelming him, he decided to listen in on their conversation through the door crack.

As America continued to ramble on about some video games Japan lent him, England's jealousy only intensified as he saw Japan smile & chuckle.

"It's no problem, America-san. You can borrow as many games as you'd like, as long as you return them."

"Seriously? Japan, you're the coolest! Being a hero really strains my schedule. I never have the time to shop for new games."

"I do what I can to help."

"HAHAHA! By the way, thanks for staying over at my place last night."

'_Wait a minute. Is that why Japan cancelled on me last night?' _England thought as he unconsciously started to claw at the wall.

"It's no trouble. You sounded so desperate on the phone so I hurried over, but I didn't expect what happened last night…" Japan's voice trailed off.

"Nfufu~ But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

'_Enjoyed what, exactly?' _England felt his blood boiling.

"… I have no comment. With you all over me, it's a hard thing to process."

"HAHAHA! You were so cute, though!" the American said, then proceeded to tackle Japan into a bear hug.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" England shouted, slamming the door open, earning a shocked expression from both America & Japan.

"England-san?"

"Whoa, Iggy! Since when were you here?"

"I heard everything, you bloody git." The British man barked. "Stop being so touchy around Kiku, you wanker!"

"E-england-san!" Japan said, with a look of utter shock in his face. "You called me… in public, infront of America-san no less…"

England grabbed Japan by the shoulders. "I don't care, Kiku. I love you, and no one is stealing you away from me. Especially not this bloody git." He nodded toward America.

Japan looked England straight in the eyes. "Eng... Arthur-san, you have nothing to worry about. I love you too… Please don't think my friendship with America-san has put a strain in our relationship." He smiled.

England smiled as well. "You finally called me by my name, huh." He said as he brought up Japan's face to his for a chaste kiss.

"Wait a minute. You two are in a relationship?" America exclaimed, still staring wide-eyed at what just happened infront of him.

"What's it to you, git?"

"Why didn't you tell me? That's totally awesome!"

"… Wait, what?"

"I support it all the way!" The American gave a thumbs-up sign. "But wait, did you really think I was trying to steal Japan away from you?"

England felt his face flush in embarrassment. "Well, I…"

"HAHAHA! Dude, relax! Japan & I like each other, but not in _that_ way."

"Then… what about… last night?"

"America-san invited me over for his scary movie DVD marathon as he was too scared to watch it by himself." Japan explained.

"I wasn't scared!" America protested. "It didn't feel right to enjoy those movies by myself, since I'm a hero!"

"He was scared out of his mind." Japan whispered into England's ear. "He kept clutching on to me shouting 'I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!' at almost every scene."

Well _that_ explained everything. The British man felt like dying from embarrassment.

"Vee~ Japan, you didn't tell us you were dating England!"

All three nations' heads turned to the doorway. Not only was Italy there, but the rest of the nations attending the World Conference were at the door as well, much to Japan's horror.

"Since when were you all here?" England half-asked, half-shouted.

"Since you called Japan by his real name." Germany responded.

The cat was officially out of the bag. For everyone to see.

**END.**

_**Omake.**_

'_Everyone heard… saw… everything… England-san calling me Kiku… saying I love you… kissing me…'_ Japan thought as he continued spiraling towards depression. He considered isolating himself for another 200 years. _'I'm never calling him "Arthur" ever again…'_

"Aiyah! JAPAN!" China shouted as he started hitting the Japanese man with Shinatty-chan.

"C-china-san! What are you doing?"

"How could you get in a relationship with that… that opium freak, aru! I don't want any opium genes to ruin you, aru!"

"E-eh?"

_**?O?O?O?O?O?**_

As England was waiting for Japan to come out of the conference room, (he was trying to think up of a perfect apology for his not-so-little outburst earlier, at the same time not knowing that Japan was being reprimanded by China) he felt someone's arm wrap around his shoulders.

'_Oh bloody hell…'_

"So it must be fun to be in a relationship with Japan, _non_?" France asked.

"Get away from me, frog." England retorted.

"Aww, that's not a nice thing to say, _mon cher_." France chuckled. "So tell me, how's Japan… in bed? You can tell big brother all about it."

Needless to say, the last thing France saw before he blacked out were tiny British angel fairies swooping over his head, casting as many curses at him as possible.

**END.**

* * *

><p>Apologies in advance if I made anyone OOC. This is my first time writing a fic about Hetalia. XD I was originally gonna make America say "awesome" more in this, but then I remembered that that's Prussia's thing. HE WON'T BE HAPPEH.<p>

BTW, in this fic, saying another country's real name is considered a whole new level of intimacy, thus Japan being all flustered about England calling him Kiku.

Side note: Purikura booths originated in Japan. It's those cute photo booths where most Japanese people do cute & silly poses. You can change how your skin looks, make it look super white, or tan, or flawless, which is one of the reasons it makes you look cute in every picture. It also does something to your eyes, I don't know how, but they make you look cute too. You can also decorate them, with most of the designs there being uber-cute. I love purikura. XD

Reviews are loved & welcome!


End file.
